


Reflection

by TheAuthorGod



Series: Commissioned Pieces [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Non-Explicit Nudity, Pining, Profound Bond, Skinny Dipping, Written for a Commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: Prompt: "500 words of Dean and Cas skinnydipping for silly fun not sexytimes"---And then Castiel was standing there, on the crest of the hill, pulling his plain white t-shirt over his head.  He was silhouetted against the gradient sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a commission for [withsugarandlime.tumblr.com](withsugarandlime.tumblr.com)
> 
> For information on how you could commission me, please follow this [HERE](http://feartheophanim.tumblr.com/post/157912612143/feartheophanim-quick-reminder-i-am-broke-and-i).

And then Castiel was standing there, on the crest of the hill, pulling his plain white t-shirt over his head. He was silhouetted against the gradient sky.  
  
The sun had dipped down below the horizon 20 minutes before.  
  
Absentmindedly tugging at his shirt sleeves, Dean found his mouth hanging open, watching as his best friend stripped.  
  
The faint glow of late twilight peeked around the hard and soft lines of Cas’ body. Soft curves over full muscles and hard angles at his elbows and chin. He was looking over his shoulder at Dean. His eyes flicked down over Dean’s still-mostly-clothed body.  
  
There was no heat. That wasn’t what this was about. His lips quirked up. In the low light though, Dean could have sworn that it looked dirtier than it was.  
  
Cas turned the rest of the way. “Hurry, Dean. We’re losing light.” He folded his shirt and placed it atop the pile he’d made on the hood of the Impala.  
  
Nodding along, Dean shucked off his pants and laid them with the rest of his clothes. He couldn’t see Castiel very well, it was dark and the water in the lake below looked inky dark. It sent a memory through his mind, the black ink tendrils of the Leviathans destroying his friend.  
  
Dean stopped Cas from leaving just yet, grabbing his upper arm, skin meeting skin, ensuring this was real. “Hey, buddy, I… are you sure about this?” He puffed his chest up with bravado that he hoped would carry over to his voice. He dropped Cas’ arm. “I mean, you have wings not fins.”  
  
Silently, Castiel rolled his eyes and walked toward the water. He was still tight, muscles rigid and his steps jerky and stiff.  
  
“Cas!”  
  
“I’ll be fine. I have been around since the Earth was nothing but water. I helped teach some of the first fish how to swim.” He turned a smile to Dean. “I got this.” The colloquialism was beginning to sound at home in Cas’ mouth.  
  
Dean caught up. “I was just going to tell you to loosen up. This is supposed to be fun.” Trepid, he brought his hands to Cas’ shoulders. He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t looking for another reason to touch Cas; he failed. Dean smoothed his palms over Cas’ trapezius muscles, feeling them relax under his soft touch. “Let’s have some fun.” He was staring where his hands were still on Cas’ shoulders.  
  
In a small voice, Cas whispered, “The light, Dean.”  
  
Their faces were too close. Their breaths were hitting each other’s faces. They were naked.  
  
Realizing where his brain was going, Dean jerked back and spun on his heel, running toward the pond and jumping in.  
  
When he came up for air, “FUCK!” It was fucking cold. He splashed around trying to deal with the shocking temperature and keep his head above water.  
  
Castiel had come to the edge of the pond; he was chuckling lightly at Dean.  
  
“Well,” Dean’s voice shook with his shivering, “are you going to get in? The water is,” he quivered out the ‘s’ sound in a long shiver, “fine.”  
  
Stepping into the water, they swam and laughed under the moon, in the moon’s reflection in the pond. It was fun; it was fucking cold. And, Dean wouldn’t say it out loud, but it was romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioner: [withsugarandlime.tumblr.com](withsugarandlime.tumblr.com)
> 
> Rebloggable Tumblr Post: (Will EDIT and place link here soon)
> 
> Commissioned: [feartheophanim.tumblr.com](feartheophanim.tumblr.com)
> 
> Commission Info: [HERE](http://feartheophanim.tumblr.com/post/157912612143/feartheophanim-quick-reminder-i-am-broke-and-i)


End file.
